What's Wrong With You, Sasuke?
by Reicchi Ditachi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki yang biasanya diam itu, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ganas! Naruto pun menjadi korban keganasan Sasuke. Bahkan Sakura saja tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada pacarnya. Kenapa Sasuke menjadi ganas? AU, bahasa kurang baku, RnR


**What's Wrong With You, Sasuke?**

**By Reicchi Ditachi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, Bahasa kurang baku, mungkin OOC?**

* * *

><p>Sumpah, Sakura tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan kelakuan Sasuke hari ini.<p>

Pertama, tadi pagi, Sakura mencoba menelpon Sasuke ke _handphone_-nya, tapi tidak diangkat. Dan Sakura tidak mencobanya sekali-dua kali, tapi berkali-kali! Coba bayangkan, Sakura sudah menelpon 15 kali, tapi tidak diangkat-angkat, malahan, beberapa kali di-_reject_ sama Sasuke. Giliran diangkat, Sasuke malah marah-marah.

Yang kedua, pas bertemu di gerbang sekolah. Biasanya, pagi-pagi begini Sasuke pasti menunggu Sakura di gerbang dengan wajah yang seolah mengatakan 'aku-dapat-permen-dari-mama-hari-ini', ya intinya muka-muka ceria begitu. Tapi tadi tidak, Sakura sama sekali tidak melihat muka senang itu, yang ada malah muka asem layaknya jeruk nipis yang biasa dipakai abang-abang siomay.

Ternyata tidak sampai di situ, pas pelajaran tadi, ada ulangan Matematika. Sebagai murid yang tidak teladan, Sakura pastinya membutuhkan 'sedekah jawaban' (baca: menyontek) dari orang-orang pintar di kelas. Nah, Sasuke ini termasuk golongan pemberi 'sedekah' sontekan itu. Biasanya, Sasuke sih _fine-fine_ saja kalau ditanya sama Sakura, kadang-kadang belum ditanya sama Sakura pun Sasuke sudah berbaik hati memberi tahu jawabannya ke Sakura.

Tapi tadi tidak, cowok itu mengamuk pas ulangan Matematika gara-gara si kuning Naruto nyontek ke dia. Papan ulangannya dilempar, kotak pensilnya dibuang, teriak-teriak "Apa kau tak bisa berpikir? Kemana otakmu, _Dobe_!", dan Narutonya dijitak sampai benjol. Sakura sih tidak mungkin menyontek ke Sasuke, mukanya saja tadi sudah sangar begitu, barongan saja kalah kali, mana berani dia?

Sakura tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya sendiri ke Sasuke, meski mungkin resikonya akan fatal.

"Sasuke, kamu kenapa sih? Begitu banget sama anak-anak kelas." Tanya Sakura langsung _to the point_ di depan Sasuke yang lagi tidur di mejanya.

Sasuke ngangkat kepalanya, melihat Sakura yang berdiri di depannya, tapi dia tak menjawab apa-apa.

"Tuh 'kan, sekarang aku yang dicuekin."

"…"

"Kamu kenapa sih? Aku ngomong sama kamu, ayam!"

"…"

"Naruto marah beneran sama kamu."

"…"

"Sasuke jeleeeekkk!"

"DIAAAMMM! AKU LAGI SAKIT GIGIIIIII…." Akhirnya Sasuke berteriak dengan nada bicara 'aku-gak-punya-pulsa'nya Kimmy yang lagi _famous_ di TV. Tangannya menyentuh pipinya yang dipasang salonpas panas.

Tunggu, apa itu di sudut matanya? Air mata? Sasuke menangis? Karena sakit gigi?

Sakura hanya bisa tercengang, dengan mulut menganga lebar, Sasuke yang biasanya bertingkah _calm_ berubah jadi seperti anak kecil gara-gara sakit gigi? Oh ya, sepertinya dia juga keracunan iklan kartu A* di TV.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang masih mengelus pipinya, menyingkirkan tangan itu, lalu mencium pipi Sasuke. Kemudian, Sakura segera berlari meninggalkannya.

"Cikiciw! Ciee… Sasukeee!"

"Aduh, irinya…."

"Wahh… makanya, jangan galak-galak, Sasuke! Pacar sendiri loh!"

"Sudah, baikan dulu sana, Sakura sudah menanti tuh…."

Sasuke hanya bisa menyentuh pipinya kembali yang sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, khas Uchiha.

Ah, tampaknya, sakit gigi Sasuke sudah membaik sekarang.

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Sepik-sepik:<strong>

**Oke, jangan bantai saya, ini cuma fic pelepas pusing di kepala saya. Saya tau banget ide ini pasaraaaaannnnnn! DX**

**Yah, gini nih, saya lagi pusing banget sama kegiatan di sekolah, banyak lomba, banyak tugas, banyak kegiatan, dan banyak pacar… (oke yang terakhir dibuang aja).**

**Ohya, sebenernya yang Sasuke jitakin Naruto itu beneran ada loh, itu saya yang ngalamin, waktu itu saya memang sakit gigi, terus temen saya nyontek. Kalo nyonteknya tenang sih gak napa, ini nyonteknya berisik! Nanya mulu! Makanya saya pukulin kayak adegan di atas. Eh, tapi yang mukanya kayak barongan itu gak bener ya :p saya kan ganteng… #ELOCEWEKWOY**

**Hahaha, banyak sepik saya ya? hn, yaudah deh, saya minta tanggepannya aja yaa… :D**

**.**

**What's Wrong With You, Sasuke? © Reicchi Ditachi**

**Jakarta, 18 Maret 2012 pukul 22.16**

**.**

**Mind to leave a review?**


End file.
